


The Nightmare Room

by FH14



Series: Andy's Spooky Halloween Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halloween, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel and his friends go visit the local haunted house, but Mikkel finds something lurking in the halls he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the **Nordic Romance Fest** on livejournal, hence why it's so short. The prompt was "DenSu- Nightmare".
> 
> This fic is a **Hard T**. There's what could be interpreted as initially Non-Consensual Makeouts that become Consensual. Also there's vague references to Sweden/Finland and Belarus/Russia. Despite the title this is not a horror fic.
> 
> Not all the characters have assigned names so I had to look up common names for each language or country. Mikkel is Denmark, Emil is Iceland, and Lukas is Norway.

"The Nightmare Room? Really?" Emil raised an eyebrow and stared at the front door. The old house at the corner of Oak and Maple street had been taken over by the city years ago. An old, sturdy Victorian house, it was used sparingly for events throughout the year. And as today was Halloween, it had been made over into a haunted house.  
  
"Get more excited! I heard Natalia Arlovskaya was running it this year with her brother, and she's really creepy," Mikkel grinned, patting the other boy on the head. Nearby, Lukas was mesmerized by the large oak tree up front, which had been adorned with a design that was reminiscent of the Keebler elves on LSD. "Tino and Berwald are helping out too, so we should say hi."  
  
"Is there licorice in there?" Emil sighed, "I'll go if there's licorice."  
  
"Stop whining," Lukas grunted, jabbing Emil in the ribs with his elbow. "Knowing Berwald, he'll have Tino dressed up like a bride, and I want pictures."  
  
"Welcome~!" A voice boomed from the door, causing Mikkel and Emil to jump. "~To the Nightmare Room! Enter if you dare!"  
  
"Oh my god," Emil rolled his eyes and walked in, Mikkel and Lukas close behind. Almost immediately they were greeted by a large clown dummy resting against the wall. Around the hall, spider webs and and red stains were a constant fixture.  
  
"This is it?" Mikkel asked, "I expected more from-"  
  
"Doesn't it just make you smile?"  
  
Emil screamed as the clown dummy stood up and glared at them with gleaming red eyes, and clung to Mikkel as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Ivan, is Tino wearing a wedding dress?" Lukas asked, holding up his camera anxiously.  
  
"Don't mention wedding dresses around here," Ivan removed his mask, clicking his tongue; "You'll give Nat ideas."  
  
"Oh, it's you..." Mikkel pulled Emil off of him. "Where are we supposed to go next?"  
  
"Whichever way you choose!" Ivan grinned, pointing his arms out across the long hallway that runs adjacent to the front door. "Each side offers different and unique frights, ones that ensnare the soul in terror!"  
  
"...Okay then?" Mikkel paused, turning to Lukas and Emil. "Which way should we go?"  
  
"I want to see Tino in that dress," Lukas replied bluntly, "We should split up to cover more ground."  
  
"I'm not going off by myself," Emil crossed his arms, still appearing unsettled by Ivan's clown getup.  
  
"You can come with me. Mikkel will be fine on his own right?"  
  
"Sure I guess," Mikkel frowned, disappointed that he wasn't going through it with his friends. "I'll meet up with you guys at the end and then we can go through again together."  
  
"Okay then," Lukas grabbed Emil by the arm, "We're losing time. Come on."  
  
"What is with you and this dress thing?!" Emil protested.  
  
"The study of myths gets boring a lot quicker than you would think it would," Lukas shrugged, leading Emil away. Mikkel shook is head and began his treck in the opposite direction.  
  
"Not much here..." Mikkel muttered after a few minutes, before spotting someone up ahead.  
  
"Oh, hey Nat!"  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Nat snapped, her voice tinged with a mixture of anger and surprise. "This part of the house isn't ready yet!"  
  
"Ivan said it was okay," Mikkel replied, unfazed by her anger.  
  
"Arghh. If he wasn't so cute I'd strangle him!" Nat hissed, pushing past Mikkel and heading towards the front desk.  
  
Mikkel looked up ahead and hesitated, before continuing on. _Hey, Berwald or Tino might be down the hall_.  
  
Though after a few minutes it became abundantly clear that Natalia had been the only one in this area for a while.  
  
"Well this sucks," Mikkel murmured to himself. Second later the lights went out. "Okay, this sucks more. Help?"  
  
Mikkel turned and looked around, his eyes not used to the dark. After a few minutes he began to walk forward, his hands tracing the walls.  
  
“So you dare enter the inner sanctum?” A booming voice surrounded him, a faint buzzing indicating it was pre-recorded. “Then you shall be cursed!”  
  
“Neat,” Mikkel quipped dryly, unimpressed.  
  
A flash of light exploded in front of him, as a skull drenched in what was clearly ketchup leaned against the wall.  
  
“Okay..? I guess Nat decided to test this on me?” Mikkel grimaced.  
  
“I see you’re already terrified!” The booming voice continued. “But here in the Nightmare Room, the dead don’t stay dead!”  
  
There was a flurry of movement a dim lighting illuminated the hall as a large figure in a cape hunched forward.  
  
“Oh Berwald, there you are!” Mikkel grinned. “Neat vampire costume! The lighting could use some work though.”  
  
Berwald let out a howl, as some rather startling facial decorations came centerstage as the Swede lept forward, crouching in front of him.  
  
“I think you’re channeling a werewolf,” Mikkel laughed. Cool face paint though.  
  
“’et ‘artled already,” Berwald groaned, pulling out his plastic teeth to avoid further distorting his accent.  
  
“I just don’t scare easily,” Mikkel beamed, “And I’m not scared of anything.”  
  
“But wait? What’s that terrible sound?!” The recording announced once more.  
  
“An ancient tape recorder,” Mikkel answered, ignoring the clown mask springing from the wall like a jack-in-the-box.  
  
“’his isn’ good. Nat wants me to ‘care you,” Berwald crept forward looking thoughtful.  
  
“You can try, but I doubt you’ll be able-“  
  
Mikkel was cut off as Berwald grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. After staring for at each other for a moment, the light faded into black again, and Mikkel felt the Swede’s lips press against his own.  
  
 _What the hell?_  Mikkel’s entire brain was firing at all cylinders.  _Is this how he’s trying to scare me? By kissing me?_  While surprised, Mikkel didn’t feel any fear well up inside of him. Instead, his heartbeat was through the roof, and he couldn’t seem to summon up the will to pull away from the other man.  
  
Mikkel thought the kiss would end but Berwald only kissed him harder, perhaps sensing his compliance. Mikkel felt his partner’s unoccupied hand run down his back, sending jolts up his spine. The segment seemed to have ended, so they were left to their own devices in the pitch black.  
  
 _What if Nat catches us? What if… Oh man, I’m making out with Berwald!_  Denmark thought to himself, completely unsure what to do. Instinctively he leaned in to the kiss, and Berwald took this as a sign to take things even further.  
  
Mouths parting, the two men leaned further into each other and Berwald pushed Mikkel up against the wall. The Danish man let out an involuntary moan as he felt the Swede thurst his body against him, and Mikkel felt his jeans begin to tighten.  
  
Just as all the neurons in Mikkel’s brain seemed in danger of frying out completely, the sensations stopped. Berwald pulled away, leaving Mikkel a gasping, blubbering mess as he stared out into the darkness.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the lights flickered on, and Mikkel spotted Berwald leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
“You ‘in. Can’t be ‘cared,” Berwald shrugged. “’orth a shot. Be’er go talk to Nat. She’s not gon’ like this. Tino in that ‘edding dress is a ‘ust too.”  
  
“I… yeah,” Mikkel panted, as Berwald walked back the way he came, fixing his makeup.  
  
Berwald hadn’t scared him. Not with something like a kiss. Mikkel composed himself, heading in the direction Berwald went.  _The kiss wasn’t horrible or anything,_  Mikkel admitted.  _In fact it…_  
  
Mikkel stopped, staring blankly at Berwald’s receding figure.  _Shit._ He had enjoyed making out with Berwald. He had enjoyed the way the other man pushed him up against the wall and took advantage of him. And the part that really scared him was the desire for Berwald to turn around and do it to him again.  
  
“Nightmare Room indeed,” Mikkel mumbled to himself, taking off in a sprint towards the Swede.


End file.
